Perpetual Gloom 006c
10:53:52 PM Josie: The guy with the ridiculous mold codpiece seems to be pretending to be a sexy rock, or something of that nature. He's not really very good at it, really--the makeup or illusion of stone-textured skin is good, but he looks terribly bored. 10:54:30 PM Amara: (( Is there music/ dancing going on, Im assuming? )) 10:54:42 PM Josie: There is indeed! 10:55:00 PM Amara: Amara approaches bored man. "Care to have this dance?" 10:55:44 PM Josie: His eyes widen a bit, and he snaps out of his reverie. "... yes, of course. To whom do I owe the honor?" 10:55:49 PM Josie: Roll Diplomacy! 10:56:52 PM Amara: "Umm...Dilyndaala. And you?" 10:58:27 PM Josie: Guy: Nil'irahc. House Teken'zynge. 10:58:47 PM Amara: That name sounds familiar. Have I met you before? 10:59:03 PM Amara: (( should I roll bluff ? )) 10:59:30 PM Josie: Yep! 10:59:39 PM Josie: Nil: I don't... think so? 11:00:46 PM Amara: "Maybe I've just heard stories about you. Good ones of course." She nods to wear some people are dancing. "Shall we?" 11:02:12 PM Josie: He nods, and allows Amara to sweep him onto the dance floor. 11:03:08 PM Amara: She leads him around the dance floor, still trying to concentrate on the steps. "Were you the one involved with the girl from the Kilana house?" 11:04:32 PM Josie: Nil: ... involved. That one's going to follow me everywhere, isn't it? I wish I'd never seen her face. 11:05:28 PM Amara: Oh I'm so sorry! You're not still....with her are you? I heard she disappeared recently. 11:05:57 PM Josie: Nil: She disappeared, and maybe we'll all be lucky enough never to see her again. 11:06:16 PM Amara: If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened? 11:07:32 PM Josie: Nil: ... I'm not sure anymore. I thought at the time I was seducing her, but then it seemed like it was the other way around, especially when she... 11:07:51 PM Amara: Hm? When she what? 11:08:29 PM Josie: Nil: I don't know. All I know now is that we were lovers, and then we weren't, and she never really cared for me at all. 11:08:53 PM Amara: Oh don't say that. I'm sure she *did* care for you, at some point. 11:10:45 PM Josie: Nil: Maybe, but if you care for someone you don't... lead them on and then crush their soul, not like that. It was heartless. 11:11:06 PM Amara: Well have you ever considered revenge? 11:11:35 PM Josie: Nil: How? 11:12:28 PM Amara: Well...she disappeared...you could've done that, right? As revenge for her breaking your heart? 11:13:06 PM Josie: Nil: What kind of revenge would that be? 11:13:22 PM Josie: Nil: I'd like to break her heart right back, is what I'd *like* to do. That would be a real revenge. 11:13:47 PM Josie: Nil: See how she likes it. ... only I wouldn't. I can't help it, I don't want her to be hurt either, and she's been gone for days now... 11:14:28 PM Amara: Have you heard anything? I bet you hear all the *juiciest* gossip 11:15:17 PM Josie: Nil: I've heard all kinds of things. ... part of me wishes she were dead, but... mostly I hope she's all right. Maybe she *did* run away. 11:15:46 PM Amara: Why would she run away? From what i've heard, she's had a pretty comfy life. 11:16:39 PM Josie: Nil: It looks that way from the outside, but... Lydi was always arguing with her mother. Always. 11:17:16 PM Josie: Nil: She didn't have much freedom... I... I *thought* was the only one who really understood her. 11:18:11 PM Amara: I'm so sorry. She has a sister right? Maya? Were they close? 11:19:01 PM Josie: Nil nods. "Very close. ... it was almost like Lydi was Maya's father, really, or older brother. She spent that much time with her." 11:20:01 PM Amara: Huh...but aren't the rumors that Alydia kidnapped Maya? Why would she do that if they were so close? 11:21:49 PM Josie: Nil: To rescue her. 11:22:22 PM Josie: Nil: Maya didn't want to get married, you see. And Lydi didn't either, though I think she would have in the end--her mother is very forceful. But she wanted to save Maya from it however she could. 11:23:42 PM Amara: "Well that's a new perspective. I hadn't heard that rumor. But I guess you *do* have more insight on the family than I would. Well I hate to dance and dash, but I have promised this next dance to another!" She bows, and prances away. 11:24:16 PM Josie: He sighs, looking disappointed, and goes back to the sidelines! 11:24:20 PM Josie: Who is she going to look for next? 11:24:32 PM Amara: (( poor guy :( )) 11:24:39 PM Amara: Masaghar next! 11:25:05 PM Josie: You see he's talking to Khiro already! 11:25:39 PM Josie: And Jamaros is talking to Haelra. 11:26:10 PM Amara: Quevlyn? 11:28:12 PM Josie: Quevlyn is wearing one of the sillier "sexy spider" costumes, that seems to be made of mostly webbing. He's talking to a couple of bored-looking women. His hair is kind of spiky. 11:28:37 PM Amara: She struts over to him and his "posse" 11:30:21 PM Josie: He's telling a story about how he single-handedly took down a band of duergar. It's a pretty tall tale and it's clear the women don't believe a bit of it. 11:31:15 PM Amara: She's attemtping to channel her inner Chara to tell if this would be rude to interrupt or not...recall those etiquette lessons! 11:32:21 PM Amara: (( Is Cira still here or did she stay at home/ leave to go find food? )) 11:32:26 PM Josie: Depends on how it's done. Probably not, though, because you're the woman. 11:32:35 PM Josie: Cira is here *somewhere*, but she flew away once you got in. 11:32:46 PM Amara: I figured....silly kitty. 11:33:45 PM Amara: She approaches the group and waits for the story to get to a good stopping place before asking Quevlyn: "It would be an honor if you would join me in this next dance" 11:34:19 PM Josie: Quevlyn raises his eyebrows and grins. "Of course." 11:35:07 PM Amara: Amara leads him to a space on the dance floor. "You must be Quevlyn Teken'zynge? I've heard stories of you." 11:35:34 PM Josie: Quevlyn: All flattering, I *do* hope. 11:36:08 PM Josie: It's worth noting that he's pretty good looking--fairly muscular, with excellent hair in sort of a spiky haircut, and reddish eyes. 11:36:41 PM | Edited 11:36:56 PM Amara: (( Out of curiousity, what did Nil look like...besides the mold codpiece part? )) 11:38:26 PM Josie: Attractive, but much more ordinary-looking; long hair in a neat ponytail, green eyes, didn't seem like his heart was in it. 11:39:06 PM Amara: "You seem to be quite the charmer. I see I'll have to be battling for your attention this evening, then?" 11:41:08 PM Josie: Quevlyn: My attention is *entirely* yours, my lady... you have my name, but I don't have yours. 11:41:46 PM Amara: "You may call me Dilyndaala. " She smiles broadly at him. 11:42:28 PM Josie: Quevlyn: Intriguing. I don't believe we've met before? 11:42:49 PM Amara: I don't believe we have either. But you're reputation preceeds you. 11:43:23 PM Josie: Quevlyn: Does it? How delightful... 11:44:05 PM Amara: So I keep hearing people talking about the missing girls from the Kilana house. You knew them quite well, didn't you? 11:45:50 PM Josie: Quevlyn: Oh, *them.* I wouldn't say I knew them. 11:46:20 PM Josie: Quevlyn: I met the eldest, of course--a ghastly girl, and a great tyrant, if I'm not mistaken. 11:46:38 PM | Edited 11:47:01 PM Amara: From what I've heard, that sounds about right. I've never had the unfortune of meeting her. 11:49:25 PM Josie: Quevlyn: She insisted on visiting a *brothel* with me. And paid for *two* escorts and completely ignored me. So gauche. 11:50:36 PM Amara: Wel that is quite rude. But you were close enough to go to a brothel with her in the first place? Were you courting her? 11:51:59 PM Josie: Quevlyn: We *weren't*, that was the especially revolting part. That was the first date, believe it or not. And the last, I don't mind saying. I don't mind a woman who knows what she wants, but that was just rude. 11:52:56 PM Amara: I keep hearing that she's kidnapped her sister and they've both disappeaared but i just can't picture family doing that. I'm sure you have a theory? 11:54:02 PM Josie: Quevlyn: Taken by kobolds. Or maybe duergar. 11:54:17 PM Josie: Quevlyn: ... no, I don't really think that, but it would be nice. Probably it was House Arkenath. 11:54:51 PM Amara: Arkenath? Why would they do that? 11:55:26 PM Amara: I mean there's the blood rivalry...but wouldn't that mean they're more likely to be...dead? 11:56:18 PM Josie: Quevlyn: Yes, well. They *might* have married her to one of the cousins or someone from a lesser branch. 11:56:31 PM | Edited 11:58:14 PM Josie: Quevlyn: That *would* give them leverage. 11:56:56 PM Amara: Maya was everyone's favorite, wasn't she 11:58:30 PM Josie: Quevlyn: She's a sweet little thing. Not as strong as one might like in a woman, but still. 11:58:48 PM Amara: Did you ever...pursue her? 11:59:48 PM Josie: Quevlyn: Oh, not much. I suppose I'm on the list, if she ever comes back. I think they wanted to sacrifice Masaghar to her instead, though. Can't think why. 12:00:30 AM Amara: Is there something wrong with Masaghar? 12:01:30 AM Josie: Quevlyn: He has the charisma of a dishrag and does nothing but read all day. I can't think what a woman would see in him. 12:03:06 AM Amara: "Well it really was a pleasure dancing with you, but I've promised this next one to a friend." She leads him back to the girls and bows. 12:03:24 AM Josie: He bows back, smiling winsomely. 12:03:52 AM | Edited 12:04:03 AM Amara: She smiles back, and walks away, possibly a bit too quickly Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom